This invention relates to machine tools which have indexable worktables that are adapted to receive pallets and have shuttle mechanisms for sliding pallets onto and off of the worktables. In the past, the rotary drive for the worktable and the reciprocating drive for the shuttle mechanism were separate and required separate motors, separate gear trains, separate position feedback systems, and separate control systems for the two drives.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a machine tool in which the rotary worktable and reciprocating shuttle mechanism are driven by a common drive, thereby simplifying the machine tool and reducing its cost.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description herein.